the_white_narwhalefandomcom-20200214-history
Character Creation
Most D&D PBP campaigns have characters all starting at the same level, generally trending towards the lower levels. This generally leads to the problem of New Players finding it impossible to catch up with Veterans, as well as competitive need to play as many quests as possible in order to not fall behind. Here, we are experimenting with a system that allows players to potentially start from very low or high levels, trending towards level 10. We also won't be using XP, instead levelling up is handled by a Personal Milestone system, based on player contribution. Similarly, traditional PBP's tend to have either a very strict or a very relaxed mindset when it comes to what players can or can't play, based on what is appropriate for the setting (and what might be considered "mechanically broken"). Here we allow players to choose from the List we have deemed appropriate for the setting, or make a character outside those parameters... At the narrative cost of being a literal outsider to the world, known as a Kamikakushi. Not only does this actively contribute to the worldbuilding of the setting, but also allows for greater freedom for players who want it. Finally, Carliden's Pamphlet to the Never-ending Fight is a homebrew supplement written by me, Uno! It contains two new races, and a new sub-class for every class, which I would very much appreciate getting some playtesters feedback from. You can find it on our server for free! World of Boi'cer Approved Source List * Players Handbook * Xanathar's Guide to Everything * Mordenkainen's Tome of Foes * Carliden's Pamphlet to the Never-ending Fight Creating a Boi'cer Character: Your character grew up in the world of Boi'cer, a vast continent stooped in tradition, magic and monsters. When designing your character, consider which Culture best describes them, which Kingdoms they have travelled to, and which Religion best suits their needs. # Using the Dice-Bot channel, type the magical incantation "!r 4d6-4 Alea iacta est". The Spirit of Avrae will then appear and give you a number between 1 and 20. This is your characters official starting level. Once the command has been used in this way, it cannot be used again for that character. # Select a Race, Character and Background from the Approved Source List. Options that are not listed on the Approved Source list are not available to play for a character who originates from Boi'cer. # Assign Ability Scores using the standard 27-point Point-Buy. You can use online point-buy calculators such as this one to assign your starting ability scores. # Multiclassing and Feats are approved, and can be chosen within the Approved Source List. # Be mindful that your character fits the style of the setting. Weapons and Schools of Magic have different names and definitions. Tieflings do not resemble the western interpretations of devils. Etc. If in any doubt, ask! # Your character has Proficiency in Honor Checks. # Your character starts with 500 GP on top of their starting gear, don't roll for wealth * Honor Save DC = 8 + your Proficiency Bonus + your Intelligence or Charisma modifier * Honor Ability Score Modifier = your Proficiency Bonus + your Intelligence or Charisma modifier Creating a Kamikakushi character: Your character is not from Boi'cer. They might be a person from modern day China, a character from another PBP, a "worldhopper", or even a Boi'cerian returning to this world after a lifetime trying to find their way back. They may have been blown to these shores by a magical storm, stolen away by angered spirits, or made a terrible miscalculation when using the Wish spell. Kamikakushi are rare but not unheard of in Boi'cer, and often bring unusual treasures and ideologies with them. Powers that used to work from outside, such as Deities, Patrons, Sacred Oaths and Arcana, no longer work upon arriving at Boi'cer. Similarly, a Kamikakushi might arrive in Boi'cer and discover powers that they weren't even aware of. Use a Kamikakushi's starting level to reflect how effectively they transition into this new world. # Using the Dice-Bot channel, type the command "!r 4d6-4 Alea iacta est". The Spirit of Avrae will then appear and give you a number between 1 and 20. This is your characters official starting level. Once the command has been used in this way, it cannot be used again for that character. # Select a Race, Character and Background from any WOTC source. Homebrew Options are not available to play for a Kamikakushi character. But atleast you can finally play that Tortle Mystic! # Assign Ability Scores using the standard 27-point Point-Buy. You can use online point-buy calculators such as this one to assign your starting ability scores. # Multiclassing and Feats are approved, and can be chosen from any WOTC source. # In your characters languages, replace Common with Uncommon. Though your character can piece together other languages on this world that they can already speak (Elvish, etc), this worlds Common tongue is totally alien to your own. The Uncommon language reflects the dialect of your former world, and is spoken nowhere on Boi'cer- though other Kamikakushi may be able to piece together your meaning using their own unique dialect. # Your character starts with basic adventuring gear, no extra wealth. Don't roll for starting GP # Your character does not have Proficiency in Honor Checks. * Honor Save DC = 8 + your Intelligence or Charisma modifier * Honor Ability Score Modifier = your Intelligence or Charisma modifier Once your character has made it through their first turn, consider reading our rules for Levelling up and Retiring Characters.